


Запахи

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Scents & Smells
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Просто небольшая вечеринка у Скриппса. Но всем ли собравшимся весело?
Relationships: David Posner/Donald Scripps, Stuart Dakin/David Posner
Kudos: 2





	Запахи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF The History Boys 2018  
> Вдохновлено [постом](http://descantiques.tumblr.com/post/162400253183/whats-your-personal-preference-david-stealing)  
> Бета: [Rena Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent)

Родители Скриппса уехали за город на выходные, оставив его присматривать за домом. Вероятно, они думали, что дому ничего не грозит: Дон — спокойный юноша. Вот только они не учли того, что с его добродушного разрешения в доме могут оказаться еще семеро его одноклассников, нашествие, сравнимое с небольшим стихийным бедствием.

Поначалу все шло даже хорошо: немного пива, чипсы, много смеха и планов об Оксбридже — пока рассмеявшийся от полусерьезной шутки Раджа Тиммс не откинулся назад и не расплескал содержимое своей бутылки на ковер. Скриппс нахмурился и убежал за тряпкой, Локвуд заржал то ли над ним, то ли над неуклюжестью Тиммса, а Познер в суматохе ускользнул незамеченным в прихожую. Ему было неуютно в компании, он никогда не вливался в нее полноценно, но сейчас, когда он ловил на себе сочувственные или неодобрительные взгляды, сидя рядом с Дейкином после получения своей «награды», ему было особенно не по себе.

Познер прижался спиной к стене, провел влажными руками по брючинам и заметил брошенную на галошницу кожанку Дейкина. Воровато оглянулся на комнату, в которой остались парни, облизнул губы и подошел ближе. Он не смог удержаться от искушения и прижал куртку к лицу, вдыхая. Кожа, бензин, пот, острый аромат одеколона и самого Дейкина. Запах чего-то недоступного. Запах тревоги и опасности. Сердце забилось чаще, по кончикам пальцев словно пробегали крохотные молнии и неудержимо захотелось прикоснуться к себе. Ахтар позвал его, и Познер с неохотой оторвался от своего занятия, но прежде чем вернуться к ребятам, заскочил в ванную. Хуже быть все равно уже не могло.

Через пару часов Познер вновь ускользнул от остальных в надежде, что на крыльце черного хода никто не будет искать его, чтобы попросить исполнить что-нибудь из Грейси Филдс — настроения на это, в отличие от ребят, у него не было. Он сидел на верхней ступеньке и смотрел в удивительно ясное ночное небо. Над головой висела луна, огромная, белая, словно умытая дождем, и звезды лишь тускло мерцали на ее фоне.

За спиной скрипнула дверь, и кто-то осторожно вышел наружу. Познер не обернулся, только поежился от холода и потер ладонями предплечья.

— Ты в порядке? — раздался в тишине знакомый голос. Скриппс. Кто еще мог безошибочно его отыскать?

— Да, все хорошо, — обернулся к нему Познер. — Вышел подышать воздухом и залюбовался.

— _Луна — и звезда! Ты так далека_ , — усмехнулся Скриппс, пряча руки в карманах и подцепляя носком ботинка кривую половицу.

— _Хоть так далека, есть один — дальше тебя_ , — подхватил Познер с горечью. — _Он — выше небесных сфер, не смогу уйти никогда._ [1]

Они помолчали немного, думая каждый о своем, пока Познер вновь не поежился от холода и не обнял себя.

— Может, вернешься в дом? — предложил Скриппс, но Познер отрицательно помотал головой:

— Нет, я бы посидел еще чуть-чуть.

— Как знаешь, — вздохнул Скриппс и собрался уходить, но замер на полпути, снял с себя свитер и протянул его Познеру:

— Держи, а то совсем окоченеешь.

— Спасибо, — ответил Познер, и Скриппс скрылся за дверью.

Познер натянул на себя его свитер — уютный, теплый — и прижался щекой к мягкой шерсти рукава. Тот пах Скриппсом, старыми книгами, деревом, черным чаем и гвоздикой. Запах спокойствия. Запах комфорта. Познер улыбнулся сам себе и подумал, что стоит вернуться к ребятам. Спеть что-нибудь из Грейси Филдс больше не казалось такой уж плохой идеей.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 начало и конец стихотворения Эмили Дикинсон "Ah, Moon—and Star!" (перевод автора фика) [назад]


End file.
